Cantarella
by Simakai
Summary: fanfic inspirée par la chanson du même nom.


Une autre fic de Vocaloid! Probablement la dernière pour un petit bout de temps, c'était la dernière chanson dans ma liste "à faire absolument".

Cantarella, quel joli clip, quelle jolie chanson! J'ai pris la version Kaito et Miku, après tout c'est la première (bien que j'aime aussi beaucoup celle de Gakupo et Rin). J'ai ajouté quelques petits commentaires à la fin, pour l'instant je vous laisse lire!

* * *

Laisse-moi t'entraîner dans ma mortelle danse, ô chère, ô magnifique, ô noble princesse Miku. C'est lorsque tes lèvres seront froides que je les embrasserai, et c'est lorsque tu seras une poupée blanche que tu seras enfin mienne.

OoOoO

Le jeune homme, encore tout habillé, s'était jeté sur son lit. Après un long soupir, un sourire se dessina graduellement sur ses lèvres. La nostalgie, un doux souvenir avait enfin refait surface. D'un naturel rêveur, il se laissait porter par la mémoire de ce jour maintenant ancien où il avait rencontré sa fiancée.

Miku. L'adorable Miku, dans sa magnifique robe de soie chargée de dentelle. Ils avaient dix ans à l'époque, et déjà ils savaient que leurs destinées, tôt ou tard, seraient unies « par les liens sacrés du mariage ». Mais le jeune Kaito de l'époque refusait net l'idée de se lier à une jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer, aussi charmante soit-elle. L'amour ne saurait se réduire à une expression aussi ordinaire.

Ainsi, après qu'elle se soit inclinée devant lui, alors qu'elle le fixait de la prunelle de ses yeux innocents, Kaito se contenta de la toiser de haut, avant de quitter la pièce et de l'abandonner là, seule. De quel droit lui imposait-on cette fille? Et comment celle-ci pouvait-elle continuer à sourire ainsi? Elle devait être bête, pour ne pas comprendre cette situation horrible, de voir celui qu'elle serait obligée de marier dans quelques années à peine!

Kaito, dans son lit, eut un nouveau soupir de nostalgie en se rappelant le gamin stupide qu'il était à l'époque. Car aujourd'hui, il avait revu Miku après toutes ces années. Comme au moment de leur première rencontre, elle s'était inclinée devant lui, avant de le regarder fixement de ses grands yeux innocents. Dix ans plus tard, ils brillaient de la même étincelle. Et comme à l'époque, Kaito s'était enfui tranquillement – mais cette fois, c'était parce que son cœur battait trop fort, parce qu'une passion telle qu'il n'avait jamais connue l'avait envahi. De peur de ne plus parvenir à se contrôler, il était simplement parti.

OoOoO

Il avait aimé Miku dès sa première visite, malgré les apparences. Si son introduction officielle avait laissé un goût amer à la bouche de Kaito, Miku resta malgré tout, comme prévu, pour quelques jours à sa résidence.

Le jeune garçon n'alla jamais la retrouver, mais il la suivait constamment, dans son ombre. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des filles de son âge, et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de leurs fiançailles arrangées, elle l'intriguait.

C'est alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin ensoleillé qu'il en devint réellement, complètement amoureux. Il ne faisait que l'observer distraitement de la fenêtre de sa chambre, alors qu'elle jouait parmi les fleurs. Elle en cueillit une grande quantité, faisant un énorme bouquet, et soudain elle leva la tête pour mieux le regarder directement, lui. Et elle lui souriait, un splendide sourire, lui tendant son bouquet de cantarellas, et il se contenta de détourner le regard et de quitter le bord de sa fenêtre. Son expression n'avait pas changé, et pourtant, il venait de subir le coup de foudre; le sourire resplendissant de la petite Miku l'avait touché droit au cœur, et plus jamais ce sourire ne quitterait ses pensées.

Le lendemain, Miku le quittait; son séjour venait de s'achever. Kaito dût aller la saluer, mais il la regarda le moins possible : son cœur de jeune garçon battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, et il savait que si leurs regards se croisaient, elle saurait à quel point il était fou d'elle.

Mais il voulait éviter qu'elle le sache, à tout prix. Elle n'était pas encore partie, et il attendait ce jour avec impatience; le jour où ils se reverraient enfin.

Et ce jour était arrivé.

OoOoO

Kaito, maintenant adulte, était un splendide jeune homme de vingt ans, riche et noble. Il ne manquait pas d'attirer la convoitise des femmes, mais depuis dix ans il se refusait à elles. Son cœur était toujours envahi par la présence de Miku. « Je suis fiancé », disait-il, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Il était fiancé, mais il se refusait à l'idée d'épouser Miku qu'il adorait. Car celle qu'il aimait avait toujours dix ans et lui tendait un bouquet de cantarellas.

Pourtant, en rencontrant à nouveau Miku devenue jeune femme, il était retombé amoureux d'elle, pour la deuxième fois. Son corps avait bien grandi, avait pris des courbes modérées mais sublimes; ses cheveux, toujours remontés en deux couettes adorables, avaient allongé au point de toucher ses genoux; sa robe de soie noire l'avantageait au plus haut point.

Et surtout, surtout : son regard n'avait pas changé. Sa façon élégante de s'incliner non plus, d'ailleurs.

Après que sa crise de nostalgie soit passée, Kaito se redressa, et fouilla dans une commode. Depuis dix ans, il concoctait un puissant poison à l'aide de la cantarella, fleur magnifique mais empoisonnée, la fleur que Miku lui avait laissée dans son bouquet.

Elle serait sienne – entièrement. Il ne voulait rien partager d'elle ou de lui, ils n'étaient pas destinés au bonheur ordinaire du mariage arrangé. Kaito voulait la délivrer des chaînes du temps, pour continuer à l'aimer telle qu'elle était il y a dix ans, éternellement.

Ainsi, au repas du soir, il glissa le poison de cantarella dans le vin qu'il lui servit. Il mangeait avec elle, sous le prétexte de s'excuser de son comportement lors de leur nouvelle rencontre, et il lui souriait tendrement pour mieux la voir lui sourire en retour. Il lui avait baisé la main en l'invitant à se joindre à lui; il attendrait encore un peu avait de toucher ses lèvres.

Soudain, elle s'écroula de table. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'agoniser qu'elle était déjà morte, une mort superbe, splendide, sans douleur. Kaito la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Enfin elle était sienne. Sa chère et tendre Miku.

OoOoO

Son monde en deuil, Kaito était vêtu de noir. Enfin seul avec Miku posée sur un lit de roses blanches, il la regardait de près, la détaillait avidement. Il alla pour déposer enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Miku, quand soudain l'horreur de son geste s'abattit sur lui : il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qui l'obsédait depuis dix ans, et il ne savait même aps si elle l'avait aimé en retour. Elle était sienne, mais par un lien encore plus artificiel, encore plus ordinaire que le mariage, par une mort qu'il lui avait imposé, et jamais il en pourrait lui demander si elle voulait de lui. La Miku d'aujourd'hui, et celle du passé, n'existaient plus par sa faute, et pourtant il les aimait, il les aimait toutes les deux…

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, tombant sur le visage immobile de Miku, quand soudain les yeux de celle-ci s'ouvrirent. Elle poussa Kaito sur son lit de roses blanches et monta par-dessus lui, l'observant d'un œil passionné, amusé, confiant. Kaito, stupéfié, pétrifié, se laissa faire. Il ne savait plus que penser jusqu'à ce que Miku lui murmure : « Fais-moi tienne. »

Passant ses bras autour du cou gracile de sa chère Miku, Kaito l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches et douces, et non froides. Le goût de la cantarella et du vin, maintenant faible, le rendait étourdi. Son bonheur était si grand qu'il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre et n'en jamais revenir.

Miku, depuis dix ans, avait cultivé les cantarellas en grand nombre en son propre jardin, et par leur odeur s'était habituée à leur poison. Ainsi n'était-elle pas morte, mais avait-elle plongé dans une léthargie, jusqu'à son éveil devant Kaito.

De doux souvenirs les berçaient alors que la passion les emportait, et leur baiser parmi les roses sembla durer une éternité. Ils étaient deux amoureux depuis dix ans, maintenant retrouvés. Seule la mort pourrait les séparer, mais la cantarella empoisonnée les avait épargnés.

* * *

Commentaire 1: la cantarella n'est pas une fleur, seulement un poison. (D'ailleurs souvent utilisé par les Borgia quand ils avaient des petits problèmes de succession.) Mais cantarella, c'est un mot assez joli pour faire une fleur, non? Et puis, Vocaloid, c'est un autre univers, alors bon.

Commentaire 2: il peut y avoir deux interprétations pour le moment où Kaito fond en larmes devant Miku apparemment morte. La première est celle que j'ai mise. La deuxième est qu'il ne se souvenait pas de Miku il y a dix ans jusqu'à cet instant fatidique, et qu'il réalise qu'il l'aimait. Avant ça, il voulait juste s'en débarasser, et l'a charmée dans ce but. Peut-être écrirai-je une autre version de Cantarella ainsi...

Finalement, n'oubliez pas: une review par jour éloigne le médecin pour toujours!


End file.
